


Consent

by twobsessed



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beta Derek, Human Stiles, M/M, Slight (?) Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talk of non-con, talk of underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobsessed/pseuds/twobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that Stiles does that help Derek heal and fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and with this particular pairing, hope you enjoy.

Some of the things Stiles did after Kate got arrested for abusing me, sexually and physically, made me fall for him even harder than I did with Paige. Even when people doubted that big strong werewolf Derek could be hurt by a woman, who at the time was five years older than me. It was only my family and Stiles that kept me from not showing up in court to testify and it was Stiles whose shoulder I unwillingly cried on after seeing the smug look on Kate's face during the trial. That testimony at the age of 15 was the hardest thing I had ever done, and I'm glad that the jury saw a weak fifteen-year old boy instead of a Beta werewolf like some of my family members, who to this day don't believe or understand the damage Kate did. At the time Kate's interest in me wasn't seen except behind closed doors. Even if we had outright said we were together the only person who could disapprove was the Alpha, my mother Talia.  
The Hale pack had a shaky alliance with the Argents and Kate must have known this would set off both sides.  
I remember one month after the trial, which found Kate subsequently guilty, I hadn't texted, called or spent the night with Stiles in three days. The first two days I was with the pack, just generally having fun and bonding, something I had done less and less after Kate came along. The third day I spent catching up with Laura, while I was stuck with Kate she had finally mastered shifting into a wolf, something only our mother could do. I had planned to text him that night but Laura and I fell asleep. Sometime in the night I woke up from a nightmare about Kate and started to panic. I felt a hand touch me on the back of my neck the same way Kate used to. I felt my claws come out and I swiped blindly.  
I couldn't see anything but Kate stalking towards me. I backed myself into the corner of my room growling. How did Kate get out? She flashed her eyes and cooed at me,”Aww, is Derebear scared? He knows better than to fight especially after that little stunt you pulled. Did you really think sending me to prison would let you escape? Your mine Derek, I guess I'll just have to punish you.”  
I whimpered feeling my claws retracting, and my eyes stop glowing. She crowded me in and I closed my eyes feeling her hands touch me everywhere.  
“Stop! He hates being touched when he’s like this”, a soothing voice said. I felt her hands disappear but then a clawed hand was on the back of my neck. Her claws grazed my skin and I let out a combination of a whimper and growl.  
The soothing voice spoke again,” Talia I know he's your son and pack mate but touch isn't what he needs right now.”  
“How can you be so sure Stiles?” My mom growled out. Why was she here? Why wasn't she stopping Kate?  
“He's been with me since the trial Talia, I know what to do if you’ll just stop touching him and leave the room." I felt the clawed hand leave my neck and I relaxed marginally. How was this person able to get Kate to let go and get my mother to leave the room?  
“Derek, can you hear me?” I nodded hearing the person come closer. His voice sounded familiar but all I could think about was Kate. She had escaped and was here with the Pack. I thought they believed me, I let them see the marks she left. How could they not believe me? I started breathing heavily and my claws unsheathed. Footsteps came toward me and I bared my teeth, my flight or fight reflex kicking in. The footsteps stopped, “Derek I need you to open your eyes." I growled,” My eyes are open.”  
“No, you’re imagining them being open. I need you to open your wolf eyes. You’re having a panic attack.” I struggled to open my eyes, feeling my wolf stir. I finally opened them and heard a sigh of relief. I straightened from the defensive stance I was in and sheathed my claws. Stiles was standing a foot away from me, amber eyes gazing at me cautiously. I stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged back tightly as I breathed in his scent. Over the last month my wolf has become obsessed with his scent and with scenting him when I can, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck. I stepped back and went to my dresser grabbing a t-shirt and sweats and handing them to him. I got into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I turned when I felt the bed dip coming face to face with Stiles. He smiled and reached out to continuously run his hand through my hair making me whimper and snuggle closer to him. “Where have you been?” Stiles whispered.  
“With the pack and here with Laura before you came. I'm sorry if you were worried, I swear I was going to text you last night but Laura and I fell asleep.”  
Stiles nodded,” I was worried you didn't need me anymore.” Derek looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Not that it isn't good that you’re spending time with your Pack. I just need like a week’s heads up when you feel you don’t need me. Whether it's just for a couple of days or permanently.” I sat up looking at him in disbelief. “I don't think I'll ever stop needing you. You've been there for me and I can't think of any way to repay you for that.”  
He gaped at me, “There is one thing you could do.”  
I looked at him curious. “What?”  
“Kiss me.” It was my turn to gape at him.  
He blushed,” Or you don't have to. I get it if you’re uncomfortable with it, I don't know why I said that. I'm an idiot, why would I say that after all that's happened.” I leaned in carefully cupping his cheek and kissed him gently. After a few seconds he pulled back, “Are you sure? I don't want us to do this unless you’re comfortable with it.”  
I blushed, “I can assure that I really want to kiss you.”  
Stiles nodded and leaned in halfway waiting for Derek to close the gap. Derek did so willingly rolling them so Stiles was laying on top of him, their legs entangled. They made out for a couple minutes before Stiles fingered the bottom of Derek's shirt. Derek shuddered and sat up with Stiles in his lap. Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair soothingly,” I'm sorry, I got carried away. When you're ready and only then I promise.” Derek nodded and kissed Stiles once more before rolling so he was spooning Stiles.  
The next morning Derek woke groggily to Stiles kissing his cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom. He came back out and grabbed a change of clothes from the dresser before going back into the bathroom and starting the shower. Derek listened as Stiles heart beat steadily before skyrocketing as he heard Stiles slip and catch himself. Derek climbed out of bed and went downstairs as he heard Stiles start singing.  
His family was sitting around the table chattering and eating breakfast, they immediately all stared him. Laura and Cora were the first to get up and touch him reassuringly. Next Peter and then Talia who automatically went to touch the back of his neck but stopped when he flinched. She instead ran her hand through Derek’s hair making him lean into her touch. They separated when they heard Stiles’ footsteps coming down the stairs and hang on the railing awkwardly.  
“I should get going, dad’s off today.” Derek grabbed his hand with a small smile and dragged him to the door shouting a quick goodbye. The Hale’s watched the two walk across to the lawn to two motorbikes on the ground. They seemed to gravitate to each other as soon as one strayed too far in either direction.  
“Do they even know how gross it is to watch them? Can’t you just tell him so they can mate and stop making everyone gag?” Peter said to Talia before stomping up the stairs to his room. Talia watched her brother go with a smile. Cora went up the stairs after him,” I swear Peter you can’t let a single happy moment happen, when you find your mate I’m going to take pictures of all the puppy love faces you make and then show them at your wedding!”  
Outside Derek blushed and fumbled with his helmet, thanking God once again that Stiles didn’t have heightened hearing and promising to kill them later. He started up the motorbike and waited for Stiles to get on his. It never ceased to amaze him how someone so clumsy could function a motorized vehicle but Stiles did it with such ease and grace. They took a shortcut back to town and arrived at Stiles’ house ten minutes later. They both climbed off the bikes and Derek helped Stiles put his in the garage and walked him to the door.  
“I’ll text you tonight and maybe we can go get milkshakes at that little diner by the library?” Stiles nodded and pecked his cheek before pivoting to go inside.  
Derek grabbed his wrist gently, “Stiles, you don’t have to just peck my cheek, I’ll happily kiss you anytime you want.”  
“What if it isn’t what you want though?”  
“Then I won’t kiss you, simple enough right?” Derek kissed him a little rougher than last night trying to show him how important and grateful he was. Stiles kissed back before going inside, amber eyes wide and bright. “See you later Der.”  
“See you later Sti.”  
Derek happily grabbed his motorbike and raced home with a wide smile on his face, that even Peter couldn’t wipe off.


End file.
